a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to dispensers for plastic bags from rolls, and particularly what are referred to as grocery bags (not limited to use in grocery stores or to be used for groceries, but commonly called plastic grocery bags or produce bags). The present invention dispenser uniquely provides a number of advantages and eliminates some common problems, including: ease of bag separation and removal, automatic threading and guiding of the unripped roll pull, stability of the roll, friction to prevent roll spinning, swing arm following of the roll thickness as it is depleted, modular adaptability for attachment to walls, countertops, counter and shelf bottoms, floors and short and tall stands.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,963 B2 to Mark E. Daniels describes a wire frame plastic bag dispenser includes an angled lower bag roll support urging perforated, rolled plastic bags toward a bag roll restraining element attached to the frame. A constraining movement element prevents lateral movement of the bag roll. A perforation parter separates bags as they are pulled from the roll. The bags may be folded along at least one vertical axis to form a more compact bag roll and may have a chisel cut in the perforation to aid in separation by the perforation parter. The frame includes four corners each of approximately 90 degrees, has a C shape in a horizontal plane, and includes a dispensing end, a back end, and two sides. The lower bag roll support includes a proximal end attached to the back end and extends downwardly to a distal end. The perforation parter may be located outwardly from the dispensing end of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,256 B2 to Mark E. Daniels describes a series of roll mounted bags and dispensers are described. The bags may be folded along at least one axis and rolled. The compact roll of bags is placed in various dispensers. As the upper portion of the first bag is pulled from the roll, the roll will rotate, presenting the succeeding bag for dispensing after the first bag is removed. Variations of the dispenser include one with a bag opening means with a mounting member and bag opening element causing the bags to open as they are pulled from the dispenser. The dispenser includes mechanisms for supporting the bag roll and constraining its movement along its horizontal axis. Another variation of the dispenser has a perforation parting means that facilitates separation of one bag from a subsequent bag. The dispenser may be removably attached to a dispenser support that attaches to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,281 to Ebrahim Simhaee describes a continuous web of bags formed of a plurality of layers to be separated along a line of perforations that extends through all of the layers transverse of the web, in which at least one of the outermost layers is detached from the web at the separation line. Apparatus accomplishes this detachment in a moving web by engaging the outermost layer outer surface and exerting a force in a manner to produce the detachment from the separation line. Both the outermost upper and lower web layers can be detached at the separation line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,535 to Charles Paul Kannankeril et al. describes a bag dispensing system providing plastic bags from a roll of bags where one end is attached to the top of the next bag by perforation lines with a slot therebetween. The roll of bags provides a core having an indexing member on at least one end. The dispenser comprising a wire frame formed into channels to support the core. The channels include a core retaining member for restraining the core in the channel. The dispenser includes at least one brake attached to a support member and disposed at an angle thereto to provide tension to the edges of the roll of bags as the core passes through the channel passageway as bags are removed from the roll. Spaced apart from the support is a separating tongue. The tongue engages the slot regardless of whether the bags are drawn over or under the tongue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,666 to Ebrahim Simhaee describes a roll of plastic bags for use with a dispenser having opposing tracks in which the roll is supported, and a separating tongue for enabling individual bags to be separated from the roll. The roll of plastic bags is wound on an axle, the plastic bags being in a star sealed configuration. The ends of the axle project beyond the ends of the roll a distance sufficient to enable the axle to be supported for rotational and translational movement in the tracks in such a way that the roll frictionally engages a dispenser surface. Separation lines are provided between adjacent bags, a slot in each separation line being engageable by the tongue within the dispenser so that individual bags can be dispensed from the roll one at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,262 to Ebrahim Simhaee describes a plastic bag dispenser holds a continuous roll of bags, connected by perforated separation lines. The dispenser is provided with a tongue, which the bags are dispensed over, that engages the separation line between the bag at the end of the roll and the next bag. This begins the separation of the separation line, as well as holds the next bag behind the tongue. A finger is provided on the upstream side of the tongue, with a gap between the finger and tongue. As a bag is separated, a portion of the front edge of the next bag is held in the gap, holding the bag in position for the next user. The roll of bags rests in curved grooves in the dispenser that cause the roll to abut and frictionally engage an interior surface of the dispenser, preventing free-wheeling of the roll. The curvature of the grooves causes the component of force which creates the frictional engagement to increase as the size of the roll decreases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,019 to Joseph W. Morris describes a bag dispenser, for separating and dispensing a series of plastic bags where one end is attached to the top of the next bag by perforation lines with a slot therebetween. The series of bags are dispensed from a device comprising a wire frame formed into channels to support the core that the series of bags are rolled onto. The channels allow the core to rotate in place but restrict its linear movement to the vertical direction. The dispenser has two braking devices, a braking bar underneath the roll of bags and a pair of fingers that are attached to the channels to engage the core. The braking bar is positioned transversely to the series of bags so that it supports them. The pair of fingers does not engage the core until the number of bags on the core has decreased and the core has begun to descend. The two braking devices work in combination to retard the rotation and dispensing of the bags and thus to apply a tension to the series of bags. Attached to the frame is a separator with, preferably, a symmetric projection on its end. The projection will engage the slot regardless of whether the bags are drawn over or under the projection. Additionally, the separator is preferably coiled in its midsection to function as a spring. As the user pulls on the bags, a tension is created by the braking devices and the user to deflect the separator which remains deflected until the projection engages the slot. Thus, when the separator engages the slot, the separator recoils through its normal position to facilitate the separation of the two bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,084 to Mark E. Daniels describes a rack for dispensing plastic bags from a roll of bags joined end-to-end and separated by a line of perforations and either an opening or a rupturable central area between the bags along the perforation line, comprising a rectangular cradle to hold the roll for removal of bags by unrolling them over a horizontal side element and past a pair of snagging elements which intercept the rupturable central area to restrain each ensuing bag as the preceding bag is pulled away from the roll so as to enable the preceding bag to be separated from the ensuing bag along the perforated and open or rupturable central area line. Provision is made to enable the cradle to be mounted either on or under a store counter, or against a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,424 to Ebrahim Simhaee describes a roll of plastic bags is wound on an axle which is adapted to be retained within a dispensing device. The bags may be of any configuration but, preferably, are of the type known as a star seal with individual bags separated by perforated separation lines. The bags are wound around a core which can be retained on the axle so that the roll can rotate with respect to the axle when the axle is fixed within the dispensing device. A slot is provided in each separation line between adjacent bags, the slot adapted to engage a complementary tongue in the dispensing device for separating the individual bags. The width of the roll is such relative to the tongue that when an individual bag has been separated from the roll, portions of the next bag on the roll extend forwardly of the tongue where they are in a position to be grasped by a user and subsequently severed from the roll. The roller may include a feature for retarding rotation of the roll of bags relative to the axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,371 to Mark E. Daniels describes a method and device for dispensing T-shirt type plastic bags from a roll joined end to end in series but separable along perforated lines where the bag ends are connected, whereby the bags are rolled and the roll of bags is placed in a cradle for unrolling and passing between two bars above and parallel to the axis of the roll, at least one of the bars having a centrally disposed hooking snagging element past which the series of bags is drawn. When the open space between the straps of each T-shirt bag passes the snagging element, the latter catches the leading edge of the ensuing bag to restrain it sufficiently so that further pulling on the preceding bag results in its detachment along the perforated line for the ensuing bag. Rack means are provided to enable the method to be practiced.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.